monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster High (location)
Monster High is the titular location of the ''Monster High'' franchise, and serves as the main setting of the stories. It is located in New Salem. In most media, Monster High is a high school unique for being the only one open to all species of monsters. On top of that, it is not adverse to allowing humans to enroll (yet). To accommodate the many different needs of the students and to encourage people to enroll, Monster High possesses a large campus with many different facilities, including its own train station, and is open almost 24 hours a day.Explore Monster High section of the ''Monster High'' website History Monster High was established a bit over 2000 years ago,"Totally Busted" though this doesn't necessarily mean it has always been located where it is in modern day. The school's 'basement' is the catacombs, a large underground maze of neglected rooms and corridors, which appears to have existed well before Monster High was built on top of it. As well, below the pool of the school is a large chasm known as the Deep End, which interior is even more of a mystery to anyone than the catacombs are. Monster High was founded as a joint effort by thirteen families of different monster lineages, all of whom had grown tired of the separation. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, a teacher of excellent reputation, was asked to become Monster High's headmistress. Though she gladly accepted a leading role in the revolutionary project, her colleagues were not as enthusiastic. She lost many friends who considered her endeavor foolish, but stuck by what she believed in, aided by the thirteen families and the teachers who shared her philosophy.The Haunting History of Monster High Notable events that are part of Monster High's history are the mysterious disappearance of one of the staff members, Irene Maiden, not long after Monster High's opening, and the haunting appearance of 'something awful' in the halls of Monster High during the nights of Friday the 13th."Frightday the 13th" While Monster High became a thriving school able to boast on a student body comprising monsters from 40 different countries and 5 dimensions, its philosophies inspired few outside school ground. Conflict between various species of monsters remained and no other school followed Monster High's example for many centuries, despite that the project enjoyed the support of the Skullastic Superintendents. Recently, Monster High has gone through a merge with the vampire-only school Belfry Prep, and the werewolf-only school Crescent Moon High. The latter two schools have been absorbed into the Monster High identity. The merge counts as a first step in a more coordinated effort to spread the message of acceptance among all monster societies and eventually between a joint monster society and human society."Fright On!" Two complementary sources of campus information exist in relation to Monster High. The institutional one is the Gory Gazette, the school newspaper, and the other is an individual project called The Ghostly Gossip, a gossip blog. Layout Monster High is composed of two separate areas: the campus aboveground and the catacombs underground. The campus area is coffin-shaped, and houses the main building, the outdoor sport fields, and overlaps with a forestFacebook entry of August 12, 2011 and a swamp.Facebook entry of September 13, 2011 The building contains two floors, with most of the classrooms located on the second floor so to make room for the indoor sport fields on the first floor. The entrance hall reaches up into a belfry, where some students go if they need time alone, and where a number of bats live. Below the school are the catacombs, most of which is unused by and unfamiliar terrain. Monster High has claimed the portion of the catacombs that runs directly under the campus, and uses it to house facilities the school has no place for on its own terrain. There's an underground train station and a small passage that allows the zombies easy travel between their part of town and Monster High. Otherwise, three rooms have been claimed by two students. Operetta has a soundproof recording studio in the catacombs, as well as her very own opera house.Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary Meanwhile, C.A. Cupid has set up a radio station in the catacombs, from which she hosts her own show.C.A. Cupid's back-of-the-box bio Frankie Stein's father had also set up a lab down there at one point during his high school years. Unclaimed nearby portions of the catacombs are used for Creature Spotting, an activity promoted and hosted by Mr. Hackington."Mad Science by Mr. Hackington" Known students The following are students at Monster High: * Frankie Stein * Draculaura * Clawdeen Wolf * Cleo de Nile * Deuce Gorgon * Lagoona Blue * Ghoulia Yelps * Abbey Bominable * Spectra Vondergeist * Madison Fear * Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde * Clawd Wolf * Heath Burns * Manny Taur * Simon Clops * Toralei Stripe * Purrsephone * Meowlody * Nefera de Nile * Operetta * Howleen Wolf * Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch * Rochelle Goyle * Robecca Steam * Venus McFlytrap * Scarah Screams * Gory Fangtell * Jinafire Long * Bram Devein * Invisi Billy * Skelita Calaveras * Catrine DeMew * Twyla * Jane Boolittle * Hoodude Voodoo * Archer * Ricky * Buzz Wingman * Eyera * Slug Girl Staff As per the spirit of Monster High, the school's staff consists of a diverse selection of creatures. Some have been with the school from the start, others have become employed as recently as a year ago. And not all teachers practice the school's preaching of non-discrimination. * Bloodgood - Headmistress and teacher of Trigular Calcometry 101 * Nightmare - Bloodgood's assistant * Crabgrass - Bloodgood's assistant (no longer employed) * Rotter - Teacher of Dead Languages and sometimes coach * Hackington - Teacher of Mad Science and Biteology, driving instructor, janitor, and food distributor * Laboratory assistant - laboratory assistant * D'eath - Guidance counselor and teacher of World Peace Seminar * G. Reaper - Guidance counselor * Kindergrubber - Teacher of Home Ick * Irene Maiden - Unspecified teacher (possibly no longer employed) * Lunch lady - Lunch lady * Mummy - Teacher of Clawculus * Where - Teacher of Dramarama * Siren - Teacher of Voice Training * Verizhe - Teacher of Physical Deaducation * Igor - Teacher of Physical Deaducation * Lou Zarr - (Substitute) teacher of Trigular Calcometry 101 and Dragonometry * Ogrethor - Janitor * Phantom of the Opera - Teacher of Haunting Music * Music teacher - music teacher Merchandise Freaky Fab Showcase The Freaky Fab Showcase is a simple display case for the Monster High dolls. It is roughly in the shape of a coffin, and has room for three dolls. It comes with six slides that represent different backgrounds, half of which displays Monster High hallways. The other half displays non-scenic patterns. High School Playset - High School stockphoto1.jpg|High School playset Playset - High School stockphoto2.jpg|High School playset Playset - High School stockphoto3.jpg|High School playset Playset - High School stockphoto4.jpg|High School playset Playset - High School stockphoto5.jpg|High School playset Playset - High School stockphoto6.jpg|High School playset Playset - High School stockphoto7.jpg|High School playset *'Line:' Playsets *'Release:' Mid June, 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model Number:' X3711 :A Monster High playset was released in 2012. Parts of the school represented in the set are the front doors, a classroom, the creepateria with a number of lockers, and a second floor with sound equipment. The classroom includes 2 desks, several trophies, 2 doll-sized notebooks and pens, a cart, a frog, and a portfolio. The creepateria is located right next to the classroom, and in between is a hallway with openable lockers. The creepateria includes a table, a Skullete disco ball, and several bowls of food and drinks. Above the cafeteria is a sound booth that includes speakers and a laptop. On the outside is a casketball court. Gallery Varsity Boos - Spirit Rally overview.jpg Screen shot 2010-11-22 at 10.17.24 PM.png|Library ("The Good, the Bat and the Fabulous") Falling Spirits - zombies in closet.jpg|Janitor closet, located next to the stairs to the belfry. ("Photo Finish" & "Falling Spirits") Gloomsday - belfry.jpg|Belfry inside ("Photo Finish" & "Gloomsday") Mhbg bell tower by tetsunokobushi-d4c2l6i.png|Belfry inside ("Photo Finish" & "Gloomsday") Monster Mashionals 1 - roof.jpg|Belfry outside ("Monster Mashionals Part 1") Party Planners - main hall.jpg|The Main Hall with a central clock. Fright On! - auditorium.jpg|Auditorium ("Desperate Hours", "Fright On!" & "Kind: The Shockumentary") School Fountain.jpg|Fountain, located at alternating sides of the entrance ("Fear the Book", "The Bermuda Love Triangle", & "Fright On!") Monster Mashionals 1 - hallway.jpg|G. Reaper's office next to the bathrooms ("Back-to-Ghoul" & "Monster Mashionals Part 1") Mh background aula by tetsunokobushi-d4bhp9x.png|This is a larger classroom Mh classroom base by tetsunokobushi-d491n9w.png|This is a smaller classroom Mh halls by rock kandy-d3klp95.jpg|The hallways appear to be crooked. SchoolHallway.jpg|The hallways of the school with barrel ceilings and arches. ("New Ghoul @ School", & "Photo Finish") Mh night hall by rock kandy-d3klmjy.jpg|The hallways of Monster High during the night. Monster high gymnasium by rock kandy-d3kkcjd.jpg|The gymnasium ("New Ghoul @ School", "Fear Squad", most of Volume 2 & 3) vlcsnap-2012-06-25-23h42m42s94.png|Study Howl ("Photo Finish") vlcsnap-2012-06-25-23h16m35s54.png|Headmistress Bloodgood's office ("Totally Busted", "Neferamore", most of Volume 2 & 3) Fairground.jpg|The Spring Break fairground on campus ("Escape From Skull Shores") MH School Pool.jpg|Indoor Pool (from "New Ghoul @ School", and most of Volume 2 & 3) References Category:Locations